


Боссы независимых отрядов убийц предпочитают блондинок

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: — До меня тут дошли тревожные слухи, — сказал ботинок голосом Мукуро, когда Фран уже завязывал шнурки. — Не хочешь обсудить?





	Боссы независимых отрядов убийц предпочитают блондинок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2019.  
> Бета: Солнечный кот.
> 
> TYL, немного мата
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— До меня тут дошли тревожные слухи, — сказал ботинок голосом Мукуро, когда Фран уже завязывал шнурки. — Не хочешь обсудить?

Едва сдержав порыв тут же сорвать ботинок, Фран торопливо заозирался. Выглядела комната как обычно — неубранной и абсолютно пустой.

— Очень приятно, что вы меня навестили, учитель, — начал Фран, обводя взглядом разбросанные по полу майки, фантики от конфет и стащенные у Бельфегора ножи. — Я с удовольствием, только можно с вами, а не с обувью?

— О, я не стал заходить, — раздался голос Мукуро со стороны балкона. — Осмотрел здесь все и подумал, что гостям ты не рад.

Раздвинув шторы, Фран обнаружил его на балконе — Мукуро восседал на перилах, сорвав в этом месте колючую проволоку и зачем-то наматывая ее себе на перчатку.

— Очень слабое напряжение, — укорил он Франа. — Неэффективно. Да и для чего?

— Я живу с Варией. — Фран пожал плечами, и Мукуро, немного помедлив, понимающе кивнул. — И вы только не ступайте на пол, там еще гранатомет.

Когда Мукуро благополучно преодолел все препятствия к комнате, Фран об этом мгновенно пожалел.

— Даже в Кокуе у нас было чище, — с упреком сказал Мукуро, стряхнув остатки проволоки в груду пустых бутылок из-под пива и сидра, — хотя жил я в прямом смысле с... Это что, мой шарф?

Он указал на тонкий серый шарф, валявшийся на кровати среди подушек.

— Правда? — фальшиво удивился Фран. — Извините, учитель, я и не знал. Раньше Сквало заворачивал в него граппу Занзаса перед долгими переездами.

Подхватив шарф, Мукуро сощурился с таким подозрительным видом, словно ожидал найти здесь еще с десяток своих шарфов. Фран отчаянно понадеялся, что шкаф он распахивать не станет.

— Думаете, у меня могут быть еще какие-то ваши вещи? — небрежно спросил Фран, подходя к мини-бару и доставая из кармана ключ. — Это очень вряд ли. При всем уважении, ваш стиль одежды я как-то не понимаю. Но если хотите, можем заглянуть к Луссурии — кажется, у него как раз есть одни подозрительные сапоги. Высокие такие, фиолетовые с золотыми блестками.

Заглядывать к Луссурии Мукуро не пожелал, как и не пожелал открыть ни одно из четырех предложенных вин. Пришлось снова запирать мини-бар и вести Мукуро в комнату для гостей.

— Хотя нет, лучше не надо, — сказал Мукуро, когда они спустились на два этажа. — Похоже, мои дорогие коллеги еще не ушли.

И правда — из-за приоткрытых дверей доносились голоса. Отчетливее всего было слышно Гокудеру и, как ни странно, Маммона.

— Утверждают бюджет Варии на следующий финансовый год, — объяснил Мукуро, исчезая на глазах. — Думаю, нас бы и так не заметили, но лучше перестраховаться. По-хорошему, я тоже должен там присутствовать.

— А я думал, вы пришли лично ко мне, — буркнул Фран и, напустив на себя иллюзию, шагнул в просторную гостиную. Оба дивана занимали люди из Вонголы, чьих имен он не мог запомнить, — в скучных костюмах и со скучными лицами. Над журнальным столиком согнулись, рассматривая какие-то бумаги, Гокудера в очках и не совсем настоящий Маммон. Дополнял композицию неподвижный Занзас в кресле. На лице его отражались боль и похмелье.

— Он такой с тех пор, как Гокудера заговорил о сокращении бюджета, — шепнул откуда-то из пустоты Мукуро. — Сперва я наслал на него иллюзию, будто бы все здесь голые. Потом — будто бы комнату заволокло льдом. Никакой реакции. Мне стало скучно, и я ушел к тебе.

— Вы заставляете меня чувствовать себя таким нужным.

Миновав гостиную, они вышли в сад и направились к бассейну. Стоял чудесный солнечный день, Мукуро снял пиджак и тихо насвистывал что-то себе под нос, а на шезлонге у бассейна загорал Маммон в полосатых шортах.

— Неплохая иллюзия, — скупо похвалил Мукуро, и Франу сразу же захотелось столкнуть Маммона в воду. — Только разумно ли это? Так тянуть время.

— Занзас платит мне за финансовые консультации почасово, — сообщил Маммон, неуклюже поворачиваясь на другой бок. — И уж этого Гокудеру я запросто могу переспорить, даже пока валяюсь в шезлонге. Он у меня еще получит оптимизацию ресурсов!

Взгромоздившись на надувной розовый фламинго, он оттолкнулся от бортика бассейна и поплыл, обдавая их порцией брызг.

Фран и Мукуро заняли самые дальние от него шезлонги.

Бесшумно появилась горничная и принесла поднос с коктейлями. Фран выбрал «Мимозу», Мукуро — «Негрони».

Горничная так же бесшумно удалилась. Пару раз Фран пробовал с ней заговорить — на всех языках, какие только мог вспомнить, — но ответа не добился ни разу. Леви говорил, что она немая нелегалка, Бельфегор — что лично отрезал ей язык, Луссурия — что она внебрачная дочь какой-то важной шишки из Каркасса, Сквало — что Занзас как-то вежливо попросил ее не трепаться и та малость испугалась. Занзас загадочно молчал.

— Фран, — вдруг сказал Мукуро, наблюдая, как Маммон беспокойно наворачивает круги по бассейну, — перестань. Я здесь с дипломатическим визитом, ты меня подставляешь.

Фран не без сожаления убрал из воды иллюзию медузы.

— Всего лишь хотел показать, что он на все ведется. И двойника создал так себе, вот я бы... — он осекся и сделал глоток коктейля, лихорадочно обдумывая, на что бы сменить тему. — Вы вроде пришли рассказать мне какую-то сплетню, учитель?

— А, да, — Мукуро отставил в сторону бокал. — В Вонголе ходят тревожные слухи.

Для полного драматического эффекта ему сейчас стоило повторить фразу («Тревожные слухи. Очень тревожные») и отрешенно посмотреть вдаль — но Мукуро этого делать не стал, и вот тогда Фран действительно встревожился.

— О вашей последней общей миссии у Каваллоне. Я слышал, Ромарио потом отвел вас, скажем так, развеяться.

Фран кивнул.

— Можно и так сказать.

— И развеивались вы каждый со спутницами на выбор.

— Или со спутниками, — поправил Фран. — Луссурия бы сейчас оскорбился.

Мукуро неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Сейчас меня интересует не Луссурия. Кое-кто заявил...

— Уверяю вас, это просто недоразумение, — перебил его Фран, решив во что бы то ни стало не дать ему договорить. Иначе так и до психологической травмы недалеко. — Занзаса просто не расслышали. Кому-то показалось, что он попросил «блондинку, длинноволосую, и чтобы погромче орала», но он имел в виду «и чтобы просто летала». Вероятно, метафорически. Беднягу не так поняли.

Мукуро медленно моргнул.

— Фран, у нас не этот слух обсуждают.

— О, — безразлично протянул Фран. — Да? Ну теперь уже, наверное, станут.

— Наверное, — согласился Мукуро, — но я хотел поговорить о другом.

— О Бельфегоре? Ну, знаете ли, заказать как можно более похожую на себя девушку — не преступление. Вот попросить, чтобы ей выстригли точно такую же челку, — уже близко к преступлению. По крайней мере, против моды.

— Фран.

— Или вы намекаете на Леви? Вот здесь уже особо ни к чему не подкопаешься. Подумаешь, потребовал высокую и массивную женщину, чтобы он мог надеть ее белье. Совсем безобидный фетиш.

— Фран, перестань.

— Я подношу вам компромат на Варию прямо на блюдечке, — с обидой сказал Фран, — а вы не цените.

Вздохнув, Мукуро снова потянулся к «Негрони».

— Мне ни к чему такой компромат на Варию, — он уставился на Франа, как на неразумного ребенка. — Все знают, что Вария — группа ебнутых психопатов. Чтобы это понять, вовсе не нужно ходить с ними в один бордель.

— Не бордель, а массажный салон, — привычно поправил его Фран. — Ну, раз эта тема вас не интересует...

— Фран, — перебил Мукуро, — меня очень интересует, что делал там ты.

Фран в отчаянии поискал взглядом горничную. Для такого разговора понадобится что-нибудь покрепче шампанского.

— Ходят слухи, что ты не стал выбирать, а попросил привести кого угодно.

— Ага, — Фран кивнул, — я не привередлив, вы же знаете.

Какое-то время Мукуро молчал.

— Но уже потом, за закрытыми дверями, — наконец добавил он тоном диктора прогноза погоды, — ты якобы наложил на эту девушку иллюзию. И когда она описывала, какой увидела себя в зеркале, это прозвучало очень похоже, — он вздернул бровь, — на меня.

— У нее было кошмарное зрение, — быстро объявил Фран. — Мне она сказала, что я ей очень понравился в последнем фильме Марко Беллоккьо. Так что не обольщайтесь.

Теперь Мукуро смотрел на него, не моргая.

— Ну ладно, — сдался Фран. — Возможно, я придал ей облик вас. Надеюсь, она хоть сообщила, что на вашу честь я не покушался?

— О, да, — Мукуро тихо фыркнул, — всего лишь заставил станцевать стриптиз.

Фран развел руками.

— Почти каждый раз, когда я вас вижу, мне хочется сказать: «Снимите это сейчас же». Подумал, если хоть раз это желание исполнится, мне станет легче, — он многозначительно оглядел кожаные брюки Мукуро, — но не стало.

— Хм, — сказал Мукуро и отпил еще коктейля.

— Знаю-знаю, вы наверняка решили, будто я воспылал к вам дикой страстью, — Фран вымученно рассмеялся, — ворую ваши шарфы и сплю с ними в обнимку, заставляю массажисток принимать ваш светлый облик...

— Фран, называй вещи своими именами.

— Ну хорошо, дрочу на ваши шарфы.

Мукуро вытащил из кармана пиджака сложенный шарф и с сожалением на него уставился.

— Я имел в виду, незачем звать проституток массажистками.

— Ладно, — не стал спорить Фран, — все равно это неправда. До последнего слова.

Со стороны особняка послышался звон разбитого стекла и отчетливый грохот. Скорее всего, из окна выкинули что-то тяжелое — возможно, даже кресло Занзаса.

Фран понадеялся, что вместе с Занзасом.

— Так и знал, что Маммона надолго не хватит, — вздохнул Мукуро. — Придется теперь возвращаться.

Но с места он не сдвинулся. Только повертел в руках стакан.

— Зря вы его хвалили, — сказал Фран, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, — я бы справился лучше.

Мукуро хмыкнул.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты ни с чем не справляешься.

— Очень горько это слышать, — почти без насмешки ответил Фран.

— Может, я и не прав, — Мукуро одним глотком допил свой коктейль. — Если, конечно, объект твоих желаний — шарфы и иллюзии. Тогда ты все делаешь правильно. Но мне все-таки кажется, — он потянулся, выпрямившись на шезлонге, — что с реальным мной вышло бы интереснее.

— О, — только и сказал Фран. Из-за того, что на Мукуро слегка задралась рубашка, больше в голову ничего не шло. — То есть вы сами станцуете мне стриптиз?

— Нет, — Мукуро задумчиво склонил голову набок, — наверное. Посмотрим. У меня с этим дурные ассоциации. Кен как-то спьяну проспорил М.М. и танцевал стриптиз вокруг моего трезубца, который был воткнут в чей-то труп. Не люблю об этом вспоминать.

— А самому вас раздеть можно будет?

— Сколько угодно.

— О, — повторил Фран. Открывающиеся перспективы вдохновляли. — А шарф обратно отдадите? Очень к нему привязался.

— Вот это — точно нет, — отрезал Мукуро. — Разве что на время, чтобы заткнуть им тебе рот. Или придушить тебя. Или связать.

На это Фран не ответил ничего — попросту не смог выдавить ни слова.

— Вижу, ты в восторге, — заметил Мукуро, и Фран поспешно захлопнул рот. — Прекрасно. Только у меня есть одно условие.

Фран вопросительно на него посмотрел. Отдать остальные вещи? Никогда больше не ходить по массажным салонам? Освободить Маммона от иллюзии, что его фламинго — живой и разговаривает голосом Луссурии?

— Приберись сперва в той помойке, которую зовешь комнатой.

Немного подумав, Фран встал с шезлонга.

— Обязательно, — подавшись вперед, он опустил ладони Мукуро на плечи, — вот только это займет кучу времени. И мы знаем, что остальные пока... — он кивком указал на особняк, — немного заняты.

Мукуро с интересом наблюдал, как Фран расстегивает на нем верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

— Предлагаешь прямо здесь? Не то чтобы я против, но нас наверняка скоро прервут.

Фран сразу же пообещал себе запомнить, что Мукуро не против. Так, на будущее. Уж он постарается, чтобы это будущее наступило.

— Предлагаю переместиться в спальню Занзаса, — ответил он, сражаясь со второй пуговицей. — Я слышал, кровать у него просто королевская.


End file.
